


Zero Sum

by sharklion



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharklion/pseuds/sharklion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a prompt on the YGOanonmeme- i want sora to tackle shun to the ground and dislocate/break his arms</p>
<p>Maiami had yanked him from struggle, the battle verdict a complete sham.  Losers die and they’re both still breathing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Sum

Selena is the objective, but Sora’s vision tunnels when he catches sight of Shun.

_Kurosaki._

Humiliation brands his memories of their fight, _the action card he’d had in his hand_ , the world falling down around him and the fight ending _too soon_. Maiami had yanked him from struggle, the battle verdict _a complete sham_. Losers die and they’re both still breathing. 

Before Sora’s thoughts complete— I can fix that— he’s launching himself at Kurosaki. Kurosaki is too intent on tearing into his two Obelisk Force targets to dodge the kick— Sora’s heel digs into his gut and forces him to crumple from the waist. The wind’s knocked out of him— it will be a moment before he can respond and Sora wasn’t giving him the chance. Without pause, he lashes out again, burying the steel toes of his boot in his stomach. Kurosaki collapses entirely, a choked gasp of an exhale forced from his lungs.

"Sir! We had it under control. With all due respect, we would have subdued him—"

"But that girl’s the target, not him, right?" Sora smiles, his bright and childish best as he reminds them. Having the elite squads needing to listen to him, _that’s new_. And it’s a good thing he’s right, or he knows they could countermand his orders. He’s not stupid, he knows that much. ”No one needs two elites to take out the trash. You guys get going, and I’ll take care of this one!” he chirps, already lowering himself and leveraging his knee against Kurosaki’s non-dominant arm— his duel disk arm.

With a snap, he dislocates it. The pop of the bone from the socket, the sudden jut of an out of place arm and the pained hiss of Kurosaki below him is enough to convince the two soldiers that he does have the situation well in hand. They leave.

Sora keeps his eyes on Kurosaki, diligently, as he starts to regain energy— adrenaline and feral instinct powering him and the XYZ scum are just like animals. No wonder they make good prey. He steps back and out of reach laughs while Kurosaki turns onto his side and lashes out with his remaining good arm, trying to grab hold of an ankle but Sora stomps the reaching hand beneath his heel, pinioning it there.

His eyes widen in surprise as Sora smirks— his reflexes are better this time around. It had been some time since the Academia could do their work on him, before, and the sugar rush candy gave him didn’t compete with the way his vitals surged with his injections. He’s in top form, and Kurosaki is going to learn the natural order of things. ”Did you think you were going to get lucky again? There’s no action cards to reach for, here. It’s _real_ , not a make-believe holo-field,” he mocks, “Or can’t you tell the difference? You just wouldn’t be quiet about Heartland this, Heartland that last time.”

Kurosaki is struggling beneath him, his hand stuck or not doesn’t falter and he’s regaining his senses— awareness sharpened by pain, not gone away to a berserker’s madness. Pretty smart, for prey. He gets to his knees and tackles forward, into Sora, his momentum and size advantage enough that it should send them both rolling, rough and tumble but Shun no longer trapped—

"Don’t you get it!?" Sora is out of his path at a speed that’s _insane_ , and Shun has to compensate, rolling and reversing directions to keep his eye on his enemy. ”Last time was a fluke! This time, _I’m winning_ for real!” A flash of light, and the sword that was his duel disk’s true form cleaved into existence.

But stomping his hand hadn’t rendered it useless, and Shun had set dislocations before— he’s the last one standing, and he won’t fall now. A sparse, forceful motion and he jams his shoulder back into place with a hiss. Now’s the time to cut and run but— “What girl!?” he demands.

But Sora only smirks. “Wouldn’t _you_ like to know.” 

And even if the possibility— Ruri— is slim, now there’s no choice. He’s shackled to this duel, the information Sora _might_ have as much as if he had chained him still. He’ll make this quick— he’s not leaving her out there alone longer than he has to.

Teeth bared, Sora’s in a grin and Shun’s in a snarl, they call the match to ignition with identical violence, “Duel!”


End file.
